I know Why the Wolf Howls
by SoSoSirius
Summary: The story of two broken hearts coming together to comfort each other, but what happens when others start to disagree with the dynamics of their girl/girl relationship? If you really want to know... read it. AU mostly!
1. Untouchables

**AU mostly.** But just to give you an idea. It happens right before Edward leaves. All the wolves have already phrased, including Jacob. Jacob will not fell in love with Bella although they will have that close bold. Leah may be a little out of character at times. I don't want her too depressed and unfriendly, but she's still hardcore Leah.

Rated M for language but will have some lemons.

**I Don't Own Anything**

* * *

**Untouchables**

It was a Friday. June 1. The last day of School for Leah. She planned to apply for college. Maybe out in Florida where the sun always shines, warm beaches and palm trees. Her life now revolved around protecting the people of La Push and sometimes Forks.

Three weeks ago her life revolved around preparing for her high school graduation and a summer full of planning her life with Sam. Since then, Sam broke her heart, started seeing her cousin Emily and her father was killed by a bloodsucker. The news of her father's death caused her to literal explode out of her skin. She had no idea what happen. She was running on four legs!

The first voice she heard was Embry, then Jacob. They were super confused. Before she knew it, Quil, her brother Seth, Paul, Jared and Sam were all talking in her head. Girls weren't suppose to be protectors, but here she was. No one was happy about it. She was the most upset.

Three weeks later on June 1, she's walked out of La Push High ready to close that chapter of her life. As always it was raining, she wore her black rain boots, black and white leggings with tribal print, a black shirt with a white color and a bright green umbrella with bold black words that read, 'rebel with no cause' on it.

Leah ran her hand through her hair. Her beautiful hair. Sam told her to cut her hair. Naturally she said, 'fuck you.' Sam didn't want to alpha command her. He knew she hated orders so he asked her instead. When that didn't work he ordered her to cut it and she broke his nose.

Leah loved her hair. Who wouldn't love hair that beautiful? The Port Angeles Mall wasn't too far away and Leah didn't have to work. She decided a trip to the hair salon could do her some good. Maybe even a massage. Losing Sam plus the death of her father was heavy on her heart. She really needed this. Plus, if she had to have short hair, she could at least try to look her best.

Deep down, she just wanted Sam to think she was still hot.

The drive to Port Angeles was nice, she turned off her iphone and turned up the radio. Today was a day to enjoy life. That's what her mother told her to do. Enjoy the time she has left with the people who meant the world to her. Seth meant the world to her, her mother meant the world to her.

It was hard, trying to fight against the depression and sadness. She had been with Sam for years. Four years! One look at Emily and he imprints. Fuck! Leah cursed herself, she was trying to clear her mind of Sam. She was trying not to think about her father's death. She didn't want to cry today. She wanted to be strong for her family.

The mall was busy. Teenagers were everywhere, but Leah ignored it all and went straight to Hair Cuttery. She didn't have an appointment, she just walked right in. Lucky for her, she didn't have to wait long at all.

An hour and a half later, she walked out with a pixie cut. Short in the back, longer in the front with a side bang. She loved it. She even bought herself new earrings and dresses that would be easy to get into after she phrase.

Leah was just able to leave the mall when the scent of vampire reached her nose.

It was a Cullen. Alice Cullen and Bella Swan. Alice seen Leah and motioned to Bella who also looked in Leah's direction. Bella waved a hello, but Leah ignored her and continued on her way.

"Don't worry Bella," Leah heard Alice say, "you don't need that mut as a friend when you have ME!"

Bella looked back, but Leah was gone. Images of Leah stayed in Bella's head. She finally cut her hair she thought. She remembered when Jacob complained to her about Sam not ordering Leah to cut her hair. Jake didn't think it was fair because Sam ordered him to cut his.

Bella couldn't help but to think shorter hair actually looked better on Leah anyway.

"Are you listening?" Alice asked with an air of annoyance.

"Oh…. Yeah sure. What did you say again?"

"Bella!"

"I'm sorry,"

"It's okay, anyway, your birthday is tomorrow. We've planned a little….. hey, don't give me that look!"

"I'm sorry Alice, but you know-"

"Yes, I know… but it's just a little get together Bella. It will only be us. The family."

Bella never wanting to let anyone down agreed.

Bella and Edward were souls mates, they were meant to be according to Bella. So later that night as she laid on her bed with Edward slightly on top of her, she couldn't image how life could get any better. She sucked on his lip before devouring it in her mouth. Edward was making a sort of choking sound. She was delighted that she could make him feel like that. She could feel her core heating up. She wanted to grind into him, but she knew that would just be too much. She want to make love to him. Touch him in ways that would have him begging for more.

Before she knew what she was doing, she was on top, one second later, he was across the room.

"Bella, honey please. I won't allow myself to hurt you."

Bella whimpered at the loss of his… well not his warmth for sure…. She just wanted him back on top of her! She could barely speak. In fact, who need words she thought and rapidly removed her shirt and bra. Edward freaked out.

"Bella please!" he said closing her eyes. "If I could, I would, but I can't. I won't hurt you. I have to go. See you at the party tomorrow."

And just like that, he was gone.

Bella blinked once, twice, but he was really gone. She had been so caught up. So into it that she lost control. Tears poured down her face as she sat there bare chested and rejected. Bella knew he loved her, that's why he left. He didn't want to hurt her. She felt ashamed that she loss control like that. It must have hurt Edward so much.

**Review plz**

**Let me know what you really think, but don't be too mean about it lol. Don't be shy to point out typos either or if you think it's moving too slow or too fast. **


	2. Out of Gas

Bella knows about the wolves because the Cullen's told her.

**I don't own anything**

Reader response: NotGonnaLie Thanks for the tip. I live on the other side of America so I'm not too familiar with the cities on the west coast.

** Thanks to everyone that reviewed! And keep reviewing, it helps my work flow! **

* * *

**Out of Gas**

June 15. Bella's Birthday. It's the aftermath of the party from hell. Charlie was not pleased to see Bella's bandaged arm, and Edward was so shaken by the event he couldn't bear to stay with Bella all night despite her effect to calm his dead nerves. Her bandage arm was a result of him and his family and he couldn't stand to see what they did to her.

_What he did to her. _

It was his fault after all. He knew something like this could happen eventually. But what was he to do? Avoid the love of his life? If Edward could cry, his eyes would be filled with unshed tears. Edward's mind was made up as he left Bella that night. Love of his life or not. He couldn't hurt her anymore.

_He wouldn't!_

The memory of Bella's body flying through the air was a wakeup call. Things could have been so much worse and Edward knew he had to end things before they ever got that bad again.

Bella lay awake all night. There was something different in Edward's eyes as he left, and for the first time she wished he could read her mind so she could send him all her reassurance that everything was okay and that things would be better. Jasper made a mistake and that's all. No need to ponder on it.

Bella felt it deep down in her heart. Something is going to happen. It was clear in Edward's eyes as he kissed her forehead goodnight. She felt big tear drops fell from her eyes. Edward was the love of her life. If only she wasn't such a clumsy girl, things like that wouldn't happen. Her mind raced with all the different things she would say to Edward in the morning. She would tell him this is why he needed to change her. This is why she needs to become one of them. Mistakes like this would never happen again.

But Charlie…..

Bella knew she was being Selfish. Renee would be sad, heartbroken even, but she had Phil. Charlie only had her and if he lost her, it would completely break him.

And what about her best friend Jacob. He was a shape shifter. He was in a pack trained to kill the people she loved. Thank God for the treaty. The treaty! If they turned her, the treaty would be invalid. Bella felt as if she could feel her heart breaking. More tears slipped down her face. All she knew was something changed tonight. Edward had a look in his eyes filled with sadness, regret and hopelessness. Bella thought of those eyes all night. Before she knew it, she was awoken by the sound of her alarm clock.

School was waiting. Edward was waiting. She needed to get her thoughts together. Convince Edward that yesterday was a onetime mistake and pray he doesn't bring up the James incident because she really didn't have a comeback for that. That was all her bad that night…..

She left her house early that day for school, but Edward was not there. None of the Cullens were. After school, she was delighted to see Edward standing there in her yard, but when he turned and she saw his face. She wanted to cry right there.

They walked into the forest. Bella's heart was a beating drum and Edward was not talking.

Words were exchanged. A heart was broken. Shuttered into a million pieces. Another heart watched and listened but did not returned. Refused to look back.

Bella screamed and Bella cried out for him until she couldn't anymore. Even when a grey wolf approached her, she continued to cry out Edward's name as she lay on the cold ground, and almost instantly, the grey wolf howled an ear piercing howl that mirrored the pain in Bella's cry and Bella finally notice the grey wolf before it took running like a bolt of lightning as a red one took its place.

Jacob was there and he let her cry as much as she needed to into his soft fur.

Sometime in May. It's been a month since Edward left. A month since the day of the party. A month since her life fell apart. Charlie wanted her to move on. He told her Edward wasn't worth it. Bella refused to believe it. She needed Edward. Her feelings for him were beyond a want, but a desire stronger than anything she's ever felt in her life. She knew if she really wanted to be with him, she would have to become one of them and she was willing to do that. And she did want that.

Just last night, she heard Edward's voice. She and Jessica went out to see a movie, she got on a motorcycle with a stranger to feel some type of rush. To just feel something and the next thing she knew, Edward was speaking to her. Had she scooped that low in life? She was turning up to be more like her mother than she thought.

Jake agreed to tech her how to ride motorcycles that day. She told herself it wasn't to hear Edward's voice, but deep down she knew better.

When she got to Jacob's house, Leah came slamming out the door. She stopped and stood on the porch. She must have known Bella was there, she had supernatural hearing. Just when Bella was about to get out her truck, Jake came running pass Leah and right up to Bella.

"Listen Bells, I'm so sorry. I can't do it today. There's a bloodsucker out there. Paul caught the trail today. In fact there's much older trails around so it's been here a while. Leah's driving back with you to make sure you get home safe."

Bella nearly panicked. She was scared of Leah. More so than Paul. Jacob went back inside and left her with Leah.

Leah didn't even speak; she just got in the car and waited for Bella. When Bella got in, she started the car and started driving. She was scared! She knew Leah wasn't going to hurt her. She protected her and everyone. But she still felt like she was about to wet herself.

"Will you just relax? Geez!"

"Sorry," Bella cried. Leah took a deep breath. It was going to be a long ride and it was only 15 minutes away.

2 minutes later

"So Leah, tell me about yourself," Bella asked somewhat awkwardly. Leah didn't answer.

"How old are you?" Leah rolled her eyes.

"Ummm what do you like to do…?" Leah closed her eyes.

Bella didn't know what else to say. Leah didn't like her. Leah always ignored her. Bella couldn't understand why that seemed to hurt her so much. It really shouldn't. She shouldn't care. But she did!

Bella cleared her throat and pushed a little harder on the gas. She could tell that Leah wanted to be everywhere but with her. It made Bella feel a little sad. Sure, Leah probably didn't like hanging around anyone truth be told, but after Edward leaving her so suddenly, her self-esteem has really hit an all-time low.

The truck started to slow down and Bella could sense Leah growing annoyed. Bella pressed on the gas as hard as she could, but she simply could not understand why her truck was slowing down.

"Why are we stopping?" Leah finally said after her silent treatment.

"So you do have a voice?" Bella regretted her words as soon as she heard Leah growl and seen a slight shake of her body.

Suddenly it hit Bella. She forgot to get gas! She pulled over just in time for the car to completely stop.

"What's the deal Bells?"

"Ran out of gas….."

Leah not only growled but nearly tore the door off as she got out of the truck. Bella followed suit and pulled a container strong enough to hold gas in out of the back.

"Sorry, I forgot to get gas. But I got this," Bella said holding up the container. "We can walk to a gas station; nobody's going to mess with the truck if we just leave a note.

"Whatever!" Leah snapped.

Bella wrote a note and left it on her dashboard. She and Leah started the walk, but she couldn't help but notice Leah's extremely bad mood.

"I'm really sorry."

"What the fuck ever."

"If you want, you can just go home and say you got me home. I really don't mind," Bella said really meaning it.

"And let you die! No thanks!" Leah said rolling her eyes, "Jacob would kill me."

"I'm honored," that earned yet another eye roll.

They walked in silence until Leah asked for the time. It was 5:45pm.

"Shit! I was planning on watching the TV premier of Fast Five today. It starts at 6! I'm going to miss it the beginning because I'm struck with you!" **(Rest In Peace to Paul Walker and Roger Rodas)**

"Is that why you're in a pissy mood?" Bella asked, Leah ignored that.

"Okay," Bella said, "Put me on your back and we're go to my place and watch it. Than we're get the gas."

Leah stopped walking and thought about that. Didn't take long. She had Bella on her back and running through the forest in no time.

Bella couldn't help but remember the first time Edward raced through the forest with her on his back.

But the feeling of being on Leah's back was so different. Leah's body was so warm, so soft and so womanly. Leah handled Bella so gently but firm. With Bella's arms around Leah's shoulders, she could feel all her muscles, so different from Edward's. They were strong and firm, but delicate and soft.

And Bella couldn't ignore Leah's warm hands gripping her thighs as Leah held them in her arms while racing through the woods. The feel of Bella's body clinging to Leah was so new to Bella, she didn't notice the tingle between her legs and prayed Leah did not smell her slight arouse. The only other person that she has ever been this close to was Edward.

Bella couldn't help it. Edward was always so cold. He body was an icebox. But Leah was warm and soft, where Edward was cold and hard. When they got to the Bella's house, Leah put Bella down and waited for her to open the door.

Charlie would be out with the guys having beers and Bella was actually a little happy that Leah would be there with a vamp out roaming the streets and all.

Leah turned on the TV just as the movie was about to start. Bella busied herself with making dinner and popping popcorn for Leah. Leah Clearwater liked action movies she thought.

Leah was in her house watching TV. This would be a night to remember, Bella thought as she put the food in the oven and sat next to Leah.

**Review plz! Tell me what you think. **


End file.
